


To Sleep To Sleep Perchance to Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura is interrogated during her time in Cylon detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sleep To Sleep Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Never have I written anything this dark, but I have never thought they played with kids gloves with Laura in detention. A friend stated they found something like this would have severely affected her emotionally to the point of probably not getting over it. Therefore I do not feel I will continue this as a multi ch. However will use it as a one-shot to demonstrate how Baltar may have been motivated to protect Laura. It seems based on the show that a) She was tortured given her reaction to Bill trying to Baltar to talk one of the few times we saw her cry. B) Laura was taken to detention it looks like more then once, given the comment she made in her journal about people being taken in the night (cant remember the exact comment).

The detention centers lights flicked on and off as Cavil made his way though darkened damp hallways. If he had been a human he may have been repulsed by the sight of blood on the walls where prisoners scratched in desperation. The prison smelled of urine and other things which humans would consider unmentionable. Despite it all President Gaius Baltar always stated that no one was ever tortured or mistreated simply detained for questioning. He wouldn’t see that had, he gotten sight of the door that Cavil stepped to see the pitiable creature huddled in the corner. The pale and shivering form of Laura Roslin greeted him russet hair tangled and falling down her back. It seemed like she had been there weeks she didn’t even know how long she had been there other then when she was taken.  
Snow had been falling all night and morning but the children still had to go to school, she had made sure the fire was blazing a reprieve from the cold in the small tent classroom. This lasted 2 hours when the tent flap flew open when a 5 and 1 stepped in with 2 Centurions standing outside. Without a word they roughly grabbed her and drug her out of the tent, which terrified the children. Former Deck Chief, Tyrol was outside in a conversation with Tigh when the sound of children yelling caused them to look up. Doral and a Cavil had Laura Roslin bound and drug by the arms in New Caprican mud. 

“Damn it…its Laura Roslin….” Tigh growled as he made his way over. 

Her captors ignored the demands of Col. Tigh as the Chief stopped in front of them a defiant look on his face. 

“Let President Roslin go now”

“Chief….Chief please don’t let them hurt the children”

Their voices drowned by the sounds of the Centurions as their weapons were brandished; Cavil and Doral went back to the task of dragging her to the detention center in silence.  
Not wearing her glasses and the low light of the cell made it difficult to detect her was with her, but she knew it was a man they never sent D’Anna, a Sharon, or Six to her. It was always a man that was sent to her she knew they did it because they wanted to humiliate her. When she was first brought there, Doral watched as they stripped her naked and forced her to stand in a cell bare in front of her enemy and captor. Her teeth chattered from the cold as she looked up into the eyes of Cavil who was clad in a fur coat and warm clothes, she in only a prison jumpsuit her feet bare.

“Who is the leader of the insurgency?” he asked while he was knelt in front of her. 

She continued to look up at his eyes the same look of defiance Chief had displayed in her green eyes, the light of hope still present in them. This angered Cavil, she had been held here for weeks and refused to talk no matter which model came in she said little to nothing. He had, had enough of her refusals and turned to yell for his Cylon humanoid companion. Leoben emerged clad in his usual pant and brightly colored shirts, speaking his usual cryptic and mythical spiel that he shared with Starbuck. 

“Your destiny has been written like Kara’s, it’s intertwined with hers but I can’t see where your pieces fit they are jagged and only fit in certain places. Why…why do they not fit…?” 

“I know why they don’t fit” Cavil murmurs and raised his hand the sound of it as it collided with her face echoed in the room.  
Bright blood stained his hand as it flowed from her nose and onto the concrete floor and her poor excuse for an outfit. 

“That sorry excuse for a President out there Baltar shot her full of the blood of Hera the hope for the Cylon nation.” 

With a smirk he grabbed her by the face and forced it back against the freezing wall to look at her in the light from the bulb that hug above them. 

“If she won’t talk we will make her talk…she’ll talk if she knows her beloved Admiral is dead”, he continued. 

This elicited a response from her a small whisper barely audible in the small cell.  
“He’s not…”  
“Speak up…” Cavil punctuated by forcefully striking the back of her head against the wall.  
“He’s…not….dead” she said a single tear escape down her cheek.  
“We’ll see when we bring you his head, how defiant will you feel when we make you sleep in the same room as his head.”  
She steeled herself and looked from Cavil to Leoben, “He’s not dead” she stated louder than the first time she had spoke.  
A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back to Leoben before beginning to work his way out of his shirt.  
“Fine….maybe this will make you talk…how will the Admiral feels when know his lover was unfaithful and frakked Cylons?”  
She exhaled loudly, the realization of what was about to come brought tears to her eyes.  
“You didn’t think we knew that he had came down here multiple times to see you, to plot…to what was it…frak you so hard you felt it for days. That’s right we know all about your activities with the Admiral…Ellen Tigh is rather talkative you know”.  
Ellen sighed as her heels stuck in the muddy ground, maybe Saul was right she should barter her heels for some better suited footwear. New Caprica was the not the big party she had been hoping for, but as long as she was with Saul she would deal. She crossed her arms as she continued her slow trudge towards the tent home she shared with her husband. She stopped however when she heard strange noises coming from a tent. She wasn’t sure who lived there but her curiosity was getting the best of her, so she went to see what was going on. As she approached the tent she heard the low gravelly voice of man talking, strangely it sounded like Bill Adama. When she poked her head in, he was clearly in between the thighs of a creamy skin woman, her pale skin contrast to his olive toned skin. The sound of skin as it slapped again skin permeated the tent Ellen was so confused yet transfixed she continued to watch.  
Laura turned her head towards the back of the tent and moaned as Bill gripped her hips while he increased pace of his thrusting.  
“Gods….Bill”  
“Mine….”he murmured as he turned to the ankle wrapped around him to brush his lips against it.  
“Don’t….stop….right there…”  
“Come for me Laura”  
Still oblivious to the uninvited guest at the entrance to the tent the older woman stiffened and gripped the edge of the bed.  
“Bill…”she cried out as she came.  
“Gods” he rumbled out as his orgasm hit him as watched her arching underneath him in pleasure.

Cavil grabbed at the front of her clothing pulling at it with the strength only a Cylon would possess baring her breasts to him and Leoben. The sound of clothing being ripped and a zipper being pulled down fills the room as Cavil positioned himself over her. Laura clenched her hands and turned her head as he nuzzled his face into her neck with a sigh. Blood spots marked her hands as she dug her fingernails into her palms. She bit her lip as Cavil proceeded to violate her in the most humiliating way possible, the thought of Bill finding her disgusting rings in her head. She turned her head and stared at the wall as Cavil moved against her; she continued to disassociate to block out the pain. 

Sun shown down on a bright green field, she found herself laying in a field the sun heating her chilled skin.She knew she wasn’t on New Caprica; this hellhole planet they have been on this past year was never this beautiful. When she felt strong arms wrap around her waist she didn’t panic- she knew it was Bill who was holding her in his arms.  
Shaking her head she pulls away from him, “You’re not really here…you left…you’re not coming back…”  
“I’m coming back Laura, I would never leave your or the people don’t forget that”.  
She comes back to her surroundings to Cavil who is fixing his clothes and now standing over her.  
“I can see what the Admiral likes about you”, he states with a smirk before turning his back to her.  
“Beat the answers out of her, then leave her at Baltar’s doorstep she’s his problem”, he says before leaving her alone with Leoben.  
Doral walked in behind Cavil after he had exited and quickly grabs her by the throat leaving her struggling to breath. Tossing her like a rag doll she hit the wall with a thud before landing on the concrete in a gasping heap.  
“Where’s the airlock now Madam…President….where’s your Admiral? He’s gone and left you here with us.”  
As Leoben continues to taught her, Doral begins driving his foot into her side. The sounds of Doral exerting himself fills the tiny cell- she refuses to cry despite the searing pain shooting through her abdomen. One final kick causes her to finally cry out as blood trickles down the side of her mouth. As Doral and Leoben unceremoniously drags her out of the cell by her leg a solitary tear finally escapes, trailing down her face.  
Snow swirled as Baltar all but tumbled out of the hatch of Colonial One, he realized even he need a break from his drunken bender. He was stopped by a still form lying a snow bank that had formed, red hair unmistakable.  
“Miss Roslin…?”  
He bent down too examine and was taken aback by her appearance, not even bothering to properly examine her in his state. He gathers her up quickly in his arms and makes his way to Cottle. The site of a babbling President Baltar carrying a naked and beaten woman was what greeted him minutes later. He was shocked when he swept the soaked and freezing mop of hair away to see it was Laura Roslin in his arms.  
“Dear Gods man….how did she end up like this?”  
Cottle quickly yells for his team without even allowing the man to speak, murmuring about internal bleeding as she is whisked away.  
Gaius Baltar is stunned as he looks down to see spots of blood splattered on his clothing, and knows from now on he will protect the woman he had held in his arms.


End file.
